Queen to the Panter King
by LittleBluebirdFeathers
Summary: Queen is called the Shadow of Hueco Mundo. As her time as an Ajuchas hollow she meets a certain Panter hollow, that claims she belongs to him? When the meet again, will she still belong to him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

This is my first offical fanfic, I did do one on Wolf`s rain but I dont know how to delete it

Anyway on with story!

I don`t own any bleach charicters except my OC

Enjoy!

* * *

My elegant, leopard body walked without sound across the dead land of Hueco Mundo, light glittering off the blade on the end of my tail, my shinning gold eyes searching for a hollow to feast on, and I was in luck. Straight ahead was a large but low class hollow that looked too good to deny.

I lowered my body and gently walked forward, the hollow was already injured which was perfect for me, it seemed to be in a frantic state, and I saw why.

Now surrounding it were five Adjuchas class hollows and a Gillian class hollow, but one caught my eye, this Adjuchas was much smaller that the rest but still bigger than me, it was like me, but panther like with almost glowing sky blue eyes. It eyed its prey and almost instantly the hollow was down the ground, blood pouring out of its mask, the other hollows soon finishing it off.

"Finish up and we'll move on" so the blue eyed Adjuchas was a male, blood flowed down his chin as he ate, I was curious about this Adjuchas and his pack, so when they set off I follow them, making sure I stayed hidden to them.

They ate more hollows, the blue eyed male always making the first strike, with the rest of them finishing the prey off. I was surprised at how well these hollow worked in a pack, I had always though that hollows where very independent, and followed on rule.

Kill or be killed, the one undeniable rule of nature.

I was beginning to get hungry, so when I saw the next prey for the group, a smile spread across my feline face. Darting ahead of the group, I slinked behind the low class hollow, still oblivious to my presents, and pounced. The hollow panicked from being surprised by the sudden attack, and scared by the fact it could do nothing to stop its death. I tore chunks out of it, enjoying my meal, and I heard growling behind me

"It seems this little Adjuchas thinks it can steal our prey" Looking behind me I found the group I had been following, I briefly took notice in them and went back to eating, deciding to play with them.

I heard them growl but still took no notice, I knew very well that my ignorance to them would be pissing them off, but I couldn't help but play around with them a little longer. When I finished with my mouth full I looked at the group behind me, my eyes daring one of them to make a move.

"Lets just eat it" the Adjuchas with a cloth covering his part of his mask lunged for me, hunger in his empty black eyes and with all the intent on eating me.

I smirked, I had been waiting for this.

To them I disappeared from their vision, and I darted around my attacker, reappearing when I had lunged for its neck, paralyzing it in fear and shock. My bite wouldn't kill it, and I on purposely made it that way, my intent wasn't to kill, but to play with them.

"Why did you not go for the kill?" a skeleton like Adjuchas asked, he seemed like he was second in control of the pack, none of them even glanced at there injured pack member.

"I just ate, and I just needed an answer about something" I jumped off the Adjuchas hollow, wiping cleaning my paws of the blood on them.

"And what did you need to know?" He seemed intrigued for some reason, and he bent down, which gave me the sign that he wasn't going to attack. For now. I sat in front of him, not letting my guard down.

"If you really were a pack, and if you really could get along" he seemed confused by this as the Adjuchas placed his skeleton hand under his chin. I growled at one of the others moved towards me, and they back down. Happy that they weren't going to try that again, I turned my attention to the beta (second in command) of the hollow pack.

"And what is your observation?"

"That your a group of completely independent hollows, that have just agreed to form a pack to reach a goal of some sort, probably to reach the level of a Vasto Lord"

I could of laughed at the packs reaction, they all seemed surprised at how accurately I had figured them out. How did I know this? Their reaction told me everything I needed to know. The confusion among them confirmed this and that's when I made my soundless exit.

As I walked away I heard the sound of a very agitated growl, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I could always figure something out, and plan ahead, whether it be my next kill, or a prey I needed to de-code, years of hunting had moulded me into the perfect huntress.

Silent, calculating and undeniably deadly.

* * *

_Four months later_

I stalked my new prey across the dead land, it was completely oblivious to me and was happily walking along. I smirked as the hollow stopped dead and I on purposely spiked my spiritual pressure, its white masked head swivelled around in panic, attempting to find where I was hidden.

"Come out, don't hide from me!" It tried to sound tough and unafraid, but I could see panic and smell its fear, my prey was getting angry now and slowly I inched my body closer, my body keeping to the ground.

Then I ripped apart its throat and mask with one perfect strike.

I licked my lips clean of blood and I finished off my meal, I licked my body clean of any blood that may have missed my notice, and walked off when I was finished.

Although the sound of shifting sand behind me told me that I was being watched, I didn't turn my head to confirm and decide to keep walking, the sound still following me.

A large, warm body crashed into mine and we rolled about for a few minuets, before I managed to pin it beneath me, although it was stronger and I ended up beneath it.

"You may be faster, but your not stronger" I couldn't be!

It was, the blue eyed panther Adjuchas, I tried to wiggle free, but he just applied more pressure, I growled at him but he just snarled at me back.

"Get. Off" I snarled, I hated being in this vulnerable position. My gold eyes grew cold as I snapped at his neck.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" He placed a firm paw on my neck, effectively keeping me in place, at the moment all I could do was wait for him to either kill me or slip to so I could escape, but that was a very slim chance. He bent his head towards my neck and I waited for the pain of the-

LICK! My body flinch in shock as the panthers wet tongue ran over my jugular, I could feel him smirk and he nipped at my skin, I grew agitated with waiting and wanted for him to just eat me, instead of playing around.

"Would you quit playing and hurry up!" He chuckled and I growled, wiping my tail against his leg, he hissed and I managed to push him off me. Jumping back, I lowered my body to the ground preparing to strike. A growl vibrated through his body as he turned towards me, my gold eyes gave him a cold glare and I snarled at him.

Then all faster than I could react his mouth was beside my ear and whispered.

* * *

Pwease reveiw.

I except criticim (not sure how to spell that) but please be nice about it.

"Next time we meet, You'll belong to me" and with that he left.

It took a few minuets for my mind to catch up with everything. Then I let out a vicious snarl and cursed myself for reacting so slow, I would not let that happen again. As I walked forward again I wondered about what that blue eyes Adjuchas said.

What did he mean you'll belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everbody!

Thank you for the reviews and the more there are the happyier I get (free chocolate cookies for you all)

Anyway I do not own any black charicter except my OC

So on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Two years later _

"Las Noches is just up ahead, Look!" a doll like Adjuchas said, practically jumping up and down, pointing at a castle like building in front of us.

She was smaller that me, about the height of one of my legs, waist long black hair tied up in pig tails with ringlets, a white doll like mask, a little white and black off the shoulder dress with frills and puffed out sleeves, small feathered wings and finally a little white and black umbrella.

"And you say this Aizen can make you stronger?" My gold eyes scanned the face of the little doll Adjuchas.

"Of cores, we wouldn`t lie to you" a tiger like Adjuchas came to stand beside me, his dark gold eyes stared at me with sincerity.

"Angelita speaks the truth my queen" his ruff deep voice showed me no signs of lying, it never did.

He was a bigger than me with a muscular white tiger body, large fangs prodding out from his mouth, the white mask tha spiked out at the jaw bone, with a large moon shaped cracked on his left eye.

"See me and Hunter are telling the truth" Angelita placed her small hands on his hips.

"But for how long" I walked forward, hearing Angelita climb on Hunter's back before following me.

I had met Angelita and Hunter a few days before, I had unintentionally saved them from a pack of hollows, and they wanted to repay me by taking me to this Aizen person, I of cores told them that I didn't believe them a started walking away, but Angelita wouldn't stop following me, Hunter following not far behind.

In the end the little Adjuchas managed to get me to cave in and finally follow her, knowing that if anything went wrong, I would tear both of them apart.

Soon we walked though the doors of Las Noches, Hunter and Angelita in front of me. My golden eyes scanned round the large, empty room, making out three shadows starting to walk towards us.

I began to growl at them but the middle shadow held up a hand as the came into the light.

He had menacing brown eyes and brown swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face. He wore a white uniform that consisted of a floor long jacket covering his hands, a white shirt kind of like a Shihakusho, a red sash round his waist and long white hakama pants.

A man left of him had narrow eyes so I didn't what colour they were with short silver hair, he was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance.. He wore a long, white robe over a black hakama, the hilt of a sword sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist.

And finally the man right of him had dark skin and dark brown braids, white glasses covered his eyes but I could make out has pupil-less pale lavender eyes. He wore a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, with a sword.

"Welcome to Las Noches, we have been expecting you" the brown haired man spoke, coming to stand in front of us.

Angelita and Hunter both bowed to him, but I stayed as I was. I didn't trust him, something about his aura practically made me cringe. He gave us a gentle smile, looking mainly at Hunter and Angelita.

"Lord Aizen, we wish for you to turn us in to Arrancars" Aizen smiled and took out a small royal blue ball like object and held it out. It was so small, fitting right in the palm of his hand.

"I will under one condition" I was already sceptical a weary.

"You serve underneath me" I snarled.

"I don't bow to anyone" I turned around, when two other people appeared in front of me.

"These two may not have told you, but I have great interest in you" I turned to this Aizen with curiosity.

"And what difference would that make, as I told you I do-" I didn't get to finish since a force pushed my body to the ground, squeezing the air out of me. As I gasped for air Aizen kneeled down in front of me.

"We'll get along better if you served as one of my army" a slight growl came from me, and the force increased to painful levels.

"Lord Aizen, she will join, she will honest" Angelita ran in front of me, her small arms on her hips, her eyes looking right at Aizen.

"Well" He looked round Aizen to me, and as much as I hated it, I nodded, my body beginning to cave underneath this pressure.

"Good" The force lifted and my lungs worked over time to get air, I hated this man already, he had made me fall before him and then demand I give into him. Every fibre in my being wanted nothing more that to tear that arrogant smirk off his face. Slowly I picked up my body and walked to where Hunter sat, my blade tail twitched with annoyance, as I barely held back a snarl.

"Don't be alarmed it won't hurt, and will quickly be over" I glared at Aizen before the small ball began to change black, and four lights shot up around me Hunter and Angelita. They all formed a box, caging us in but letting us see outside of it. I growled at Aizen, when a bright light encased our bodies, blinding us all.

I could feel my body changing into something new, changing my form completely. I couldn't see a thing at the moment so I had no idea what my new form looked like. So as the light died down, the box shattered, leaving only smoke to rise off our newly formed bodies.

"I never asked of your names" I looked up at Aizen debating on telling him or not

"My name is Angelita Moon" I looked to find the child like voice.

Angelita was a small petite girl with long nigh black hair tied up in pigtails, like when she was a hollow, but now she had two sort a masquerade mask on her face that covered her eyes. Her body didn't changed much from before, except her white skin having a peach colour to it and brown almost red eyes, framed by long, black eyelashes.

"I am Hunter Mistfang" I looked next to her to see form of the deep, rough voice.

Hunter was a big muscled man with shaggy orangey hair mix with red, he had two bone fragments either side of his face with his long fangs still there. His gold/blue eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"And you?" The superiority in his eyes practically forced me to tear them out, but I wasn't stupid and I needed to exist.

I still needed to find that blue eyes Adjuchas.

"Queen Night" a sun gold lock of newly formed hair fell into my vision, I pushed it back over my head, only to come in contact with something hard on top of my head.

"Welcome to my army"

As much as I hated it, I served underneath him now.

* * *

I stood staring at my newly formed body, uncertain of what to make of it.

I had wavy, soft, sun gold that faded into a dark red, and azure blue highlights, reaching near my ankles, my fringe slightly covered my right eyes, and two bangs framed my face, falling jut below my chest, I still had my shining gold eyes, but they were now framed with long, thick, black eyelashes, soft, plump lips, a curvy, hourglass figure, my chest was a bit bigger than decent, soft, smooth, creamy white skin, long, elegant, smooth legs, and a pair of hard white ears on top of my head.

I still prefered my lepard body over this new one.

Aizen had sent us uniforms for us to wear, which I`ll admit, wasn't half bad.

I wore a white, shorted sleeved jacket, rimmed with black, and only reached the middle of my shoulder blades, a white, strapless dress reaching mid thigh, with a sweet heart neck line, my back was near enough completely bare, except for the thin black ribbon criss-crossing to keep the dress in place, black, fingerless gloves, held together by a white ribbon and reaching my elbows, black stockings just reaching the mid thigh, and white ankle height shoes.

I was currently staring out at the half moon in the dead black sky, wondering what to do now. I now served under a man I had only just met, and hated with a passion, I no longer had my original form, and I needed to find that blue eyed Adjuchas to ask him what he meant by "belong to him"

A knock came at my door and it opened, finding Angelita and Hunter standing there.

Angelita`s uniform didn't look much different to when she was an Adjuchas. A sleeveless floor long white and black dress with frills, small white slightly healed shoes, a white frilly collar with a bell, and white velvet wrist high gloves, a small white hat on her head, she still carried her umbrella.

Hunter wore a white sleeveless china shirt with black claw marks, black and white wristbands, black pants with a white fire design crawling up them, and he was completely bare footed.

"Aizen had called a meeting and wants us to be there" I nodded my head and got up to follow them.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review and I will get the next chapter up as quick as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Thank you for the great reveiws (this time I give you chocolate muffins!) they make me very happy :)

Anyway here is the next chapter

I do not own any bleach charicter except my own (if I did Aizen would have died long ago)

Enjoy!

* * *

Both Angelita and Hunter were leading me to the meeting room when a large body blocked our way.

"Now, now what do we have here? A three little Arrancars that seem to have lost their way" the tall man leaned down to meet my eyes.

He had a very thin and lanky body and the top on my head just reached his chest. His face was set in a huge smile which revealed his upper teeth. His black hair hung past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch with one exposed dark gray eye.

He wore a white jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wore white hakama pants but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved black boots.

"But what`s this? A little cutie, what's your name sweetie?" I growled at him and he seemed to flinch back a little, before composing himself again.

"Now listen here you little bit-" he went to grab my hair, but I grabbed his arm and kneed him full force in the jewels.

"Come on" I walked past the man that was now on the floor trying to heal his wounded manhood.

* * *

"Ah, welcome Queen" That urge to rip out his limbs returned again along with the urge to snarl at him and his god-like complex.

"Lord Aizen, what was it you wanted to see me about?" I put on a fake sweet voice and tried to push down my urges.

"Come here please" cautiously I did, weary of whatever he was going to do.

As I walked up to him I briefly met turquois blue eyes and for a moment I felt I recognised them, but from where?

I was sent out of my daze when I stood in front of Aizen and the urge to rip him apart grew stronger. The look in his eyes, instantly made me want to rip them out and shove them down his throat.

"You will be needing these" first he handed me an elegant sword encased in a white sheath and a small purple box like object.

Quickly I picked them out of his hands, bowing (much to my instinctual objections) as I left, wanting noting more than to both get away and stay to bury him six feet under.

"I'm sure you'll learn the names of you fellow Espada and Arrancar later, now first your going to need some training" I truly hated the way that he spoke to me like I was a newly born hollow.

"Grimmjow, would you please train with her?" I heard someone scoff and I glared over at the voice.

He had light blue spiky hair and turquoise blue eyes with green lines below them, a white jaw attached to the right side of his face. He wore white hakama pants and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar with it left open reviling a muscular chest the inner lining was black, with the sleeves rolled up. His hollow hole was located through his abdomen.

"Tch, fine, It won't last long" a small snarl escaped my lips, which he heard.

"Ya got a problem?" Grimmjow stood up returning the snarl.

"Now, now calm down, we don't want a fight to start here. Leave it for the training room" The sliver haired spoke and I repressed my bubbling urge to kill, but still glared at the blue haired man.

"Che, follow me" he placed his hands in his pockets and walked off. I followed soon after (much to my instinctual objections)

* * *

As soon as I had walked into the training room, I darted to the side to avoided a blast of blue energy that was meant for my head.

"Ha! Lucky" I avoided another blue blast and disappeared.

I reappeared when the tip of my blade was pressed against his throat.

"Try again" he growled and I disappeared again before he could hit me. His eyes darted round the room trying to find me.

"Stop hiding and fight me" I sliced a bit of his arm before he could stop me and disappeared.

Then his leg.

And finally his back.

"Who said I was?" I growled and I stood over him

"Bitch!" He used his uninjured arm and drew his sword

"We are only trying to train her Grimmjow, Please remember that" a voice spoke, void of any emotion.

The man was slender, yet fairly muscular and of average height with a emotionless appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cats. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes and has distinctly thick eyebrows. He had dark green lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying, and a white sort of half helmet attached to his head.

He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seemed to have longer coattails than others, with a high collar.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra!" I dodged his as he swung his blade at me and disappeared again.

"Dam! Stop hiding yourself!" I heard Ulquiorra sigh as Grimmjow snarled.

I however smirked.

My feet silently crept towards him, not making a sound as my prey growled. His eyes attempting to find me within the room.

I think I'll play with him a little.

I reappeared behind Grimmjow and blew on his neck, which in turn made his whirl around to meet air.

This continued for a while, I would nip or bite at his skin and in turn he would attempt to find me, calling me all the names under the sun. I hadn't had this much fun in a while, it was just plain fun to see his reactions.

In the end I got board of my little game and appeared in front of him, scratching his mask free cheek before pushing him to the ground.

I smirked at his helpless state and his eyes glared at me with fury in them. I leaned my mouth down to his ear.

"I win"

As I was about to get up, he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the wall.

He wasted no time in pinning me down so I couldn't move, one of his hands held both of mine and the other held his sword the was at my throat.

"No more games!" he growled and pressed his sword into my throat.

I twisted round to bite the hand the was holding both of mine, my incisors lengthening and sharpening to pierce through his tough skin, drawing blood.

I heard him yelp but didn't let go, his blade pressed further into my throat also drawing my blood.

"Enough Grimmjow" Ulquiorra spoke but Grimmjow paid no attention to him.

That was until he was literally torn off me and thrown into the wall.

Grimmjow turned his glare on Ulquiorra as he dusted himself off, I wiped my throat, coming away with only a little blood that I knew the wound would soon close up. I gave Ulquiorra a glare, slightly snarling at him.

"I didn't need help, nor did I want it" he didn't even flinch at the venom in my voice, that only anyone me further.

"Grimmjow`s job was to train you, not kill you, now come with me to report back to Aizen" I truly snarled at him. I wasn't a little puppy that would obediently follow, I stayed where I was.

Ulquiorra stopped at the entrance and look back at me.

"I will not ask again, it is Aizen`s orders to report back" Even the mention of that bastards names made my urges bubble to the surface.

As much as I wanted to stay here and finish my fight with Grimmjow, I huffed and followed Ulquiorra.

As I passed Grimmjow I growled and he grabbed my waist.

"We'll finish this latter" he growled.

Where did I know those eyes from?

"Good" I removed his hand and went after Ulquiorra, trying to remember where I had seen his eyes.

Why were they so familiar?

* * *

Good? Bad?

Please tell me and review

Also tell me what you tink should happen in the next chapter.

I have writers block and I would like to see what you come up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

I thank you all for your reviews (free hugs for all of you)

anyway hopefully I shall be getting the next chapter up soon

I do not own and bleach charicters except my OC

Enjoy!

* * *

After the report to Aizen I decided to walk round Las Noches to get to know my way around the place, which in truth was almost blinding me because of all the white walls. Angelita and Hunter were off somewhere, so I was alone wandering around the white halls.

"My, my what's this little kitten doing wandering about, _alone_" I turned to snarl at the voice

He had shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and two thin lines with no hair on the left side of his head, and amber eyes, covered with white rectangular-framed glasses.

He wore a long white shirt that covered his entire torso up to the top of his neck, with has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest , one to the right side, and one down the middle, the regular white pants with a slight length taken away and white gloves.

"Now, what to do with this little kitten?" I began to walked away, already board with the situation.

"Ah, ah, ah its not polite to ignore someone" he used Sonīdo (a move I had just learned the name to) and appeared in front of me and wrapped his hand round my neck.

Although before he did I had wrapped mine around his neck and squeezed, so in the end he was kneeling down on the floor, attempting to remove my hand.

"Aww too bad" I smirked as I let go, leaving him gasping for air on the ground.

"Master Szayel, Master Szayel, Master Szayel, Master Szayel, Are you okay? Are you okay?" what only could be describes as two white blobs with arms, legs and heads bounced to the pink haired man, both had black hair but one had pigtail with the other had a ponytail.

"I'm fine, Hmph! Get out of my way!" I turned and began to walk away

"Lumina, Verona hold her down" I disappeared before they could reach me, then reappeared behind them, grabbed their hair and threw them in the direction of Szayel, hearing the distinct crack of one of the walls.

"I thought that you would have lasted longer, oh well" I blew away a stray lock of hair that fell in front of my face and walked off.

"You don't waste time do you?" I looked to see the large black haired man I had kicked in the jewels.

"I have no time for you" I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist, I turned and growled at him.

"Now, now cutie, don't be like that, let me introduce myself" I unlatched his hand from my wrist and glared at him.

"I am Nnoitra Gilga Espada number five" He went to grab my chin but I dodged and ducked underneath his arm to walk past him. I looked back at him and smirked as to saw that surprised blank look on his face, but it disappeared soon after and he began to follow me.

"Aww don't be like that sweets, I'm only trying to be nice" I huffed in annoyance as he followed me attempting to get me to talk to him.

"Come on now, lighten up kitty cat" I disappeared as his hand reached for my butt, reappearing when he was down on the floor, a huge bruise forming on his cheek. He turned to glare at me when he was met by a long sliver blade pointed at his throat.

"Never do that again" I swiped the blade along one side of his neck making a slight cut, a few drops of red blood following. I sheathed my blade and began to walk off again.

"Why you-" I stopped and glared at him, if the deadly menacing aura didn't tell him to shut up then the cold darkening eyes would have. I walked off again and this time without interruptions.

* * *

I was bord again as I walked around, when a large group of Arrancars passed by me. Some took notice of my presence while others walked by without a second glance, I studied them as they passed and one of them took my notice.

He looked like an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face was lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, he had quite stocky and muscular figure

He wore a regal white leather coat with black fur lining with short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom, and a white five pointed crown, a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem, white hakama pants, black socks and white sandals

I remembered him from the meeting, now he took notice of me but didn't say anything

I grabbed the sword of one of the Arrancar that had decided to attacked me, sighing I threw him into wall so that it cracked.

Five Arrancars surrounded me all about to draw their swords.

"Choe Neng, Charlotte, Findorr, Ggio, Nirgge put away your swords! Unless you plan to end up like Abirama" at that moment they stopped and sheathed their swords returning to the old man.

"What is your name?" the man asked

"Aizen told you at the meeting"

"Tell me your name" I growled, hating the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice, it reminded me of Aizen and that superior aura he always had.

"Tell me yours first" I saw one of his Fracción reach for their sword, but the old man held out his hand, telling him be still and turned to me again.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn Espada number 2"

"Queen Night" with that I left.

* * *

I walked down yet another set of white walls the sound of arguing echoed down them, ducking as a bolt of orange energy was shot at me.

The cause of the orange energy were three Arrancars all arguing with each other, about what I didn't care enough to listen.

One was a is a tomboyish Arrancar with one orange eye and one blue eye, red make-up around the orange eye, a white horn on the top of her head. She wore a white uniform, customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs, a v-neck line, gloves and collars over her wrists.

The next one was a dark-skinned Arrancar who dressed like an Amazon warrior, and had a white three sectioned crown on her head with a thick white necklace and had a toned body. She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes with her hollow hole positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts.

The final one was a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye and lavender-coloured eyes, a white clip in her hair. She wore a furry black necklace around her neck. While her uniform consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss-cross around her waist.

as soon as I past they all stopped and stared.

"Do you want something?"

"Sung-Sun, Apacci, Mila Rose" they all turn to look at a woman walking down the hall.

She had dark tanned skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks and a large chest.

She wore a white jacket reaching just below her chest, with a high collar covering the bottom part of her face, the sleeves covering her entire arms with black covering her fingers. She also wore white hakama pants with a black sash, white sandals with black socks.

"Yes Tier?" the woman named Tier nodded her head for them to follow her, which they soon did. I watched them leave before heading off again.

I yawned as I stretched out my body, feeling restless and slightly bord. I had decided to go back to my room, since there was nothing to do and after awhile I began to fall asleep as soon as I curled up on my bed.

Or at least I would have if my door didn't smash against the wall.

I didn't bother to open my eyes, but by the angry growl I already knew who it was and why he was here.

"Get up Queen, I know your awake" I slightly opened my eye to see Grimmjow leaning over me with a scowl on his face.

I opened both eyes and growled.

"What?" I sneered

"Aizen wants to see you" I groaned and got up from the bed.

"Hurry up" I growled at Grimmjow`s back as he walked out, I hated the way he thought he could order me around.

"Come on woman, I'm not patient, hurry it up" I was quickly getting annoyed but followed him anyway.

"Ah Queen, Grimmjow I have a mission for the both of you" I didn't like that malicious look in his eyes.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think I love to hear them :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

I`m so happy that I managed to get this up on so quickly

Anyway I thank you all for your reviews they mean alot to me.

I do not own any bleach charicters excepty my OC

So on with the story, Enjoy!

* * *

Both me and Grimmjow walked in silence to our destination.

Aizen had sent us on a mission to find this group of hollows that were claiming to be Vasto Lordes, we were to bring them to Aizen if were true, if not them we should kill them.

I had no objections to this, I hadn't had the thrill of the hunt since I changed. Although I would have found it better if it wasn't with Grimmjow, his constant glares and grumbles about something were beginning to annoy the hell out of me.

"I had to get stuck with is weak bi-"

"I beat you last time we fought, so I would think before you continue with that sentence" I cut him off and he turned to glare at me.

"Don't think your better than me, you little slut!" I kicked him in the promise land so he fell, then grabbed I his hair and yanked him up just so I could smack him back down.

"Would you stop acting like a new born hollow and shut it" I snarled and walked off, wanting nothing more than get away and calm my urges.

"Dam you!" I disappeared just as he reached my neck.

"No you don't" he reached behind him and grabbed my hair as I reappeared, and threw me to the sandy ground.

He snarled just as I did and drew his sword, placing the tip at the hollow of my throat. A look of victory shone in his eyes, although instead of snarling like I usually would have done, I smirked.

He frowned and confusion smothered over the look of victory.

"What are you smirking about?" He demanded.

I simply reached my hand up to clasp around his, twisted it so the blade was pointed away from my throat, and used him to pull myself up and smash my forehead against his.

I smiled at the dazed look as he stumbled back, a hand over his injured head, eyes screwed shut and lips planted in a painful scowl.

"Answer your question?" I chuckled slightly, seeing that the shock impact still left him dazed.

He was about say something when a shadow covered the both of us.

"Now, Now what do we have here?" a deep voice spoke.

I turned to see a white boar like Ajuchas with two large white tusks curling round in a loop, a huge silver, slightly broken axe, and white sort of amour.

"It looks like two little hollows, but they don't look like the others we've eaten Hehehehehe!" I slightly cringed at the annoying laugh of the Hyena like Ajuchas.

It had a white and black armour covering its body with large over-grown black claws, sharp but slightly crooked teeth, and crimson scar over in mussel and nose.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Boss, can I eat the female first, I love to eat the females" I growled as the rest of the Ajuchas gathered around the boar Ajuchas.

"Are you the group of Hollows claiming to be Vasto Lord's?" The one they called boss look at me.

"Yes, we are them. Are you scared little hollow? You are! I can see you shaking" I sighed and a flash of blue shot past me, slicing the boar hollow straight in the middle. For a moment I was surprised at Grimmjow`s appearance, but soon snapped out of it and unsheathed my blade.

I stretched as I finished the last Ajuchas, happy and content with the freedom to kill again.

"Lets go" I looked at Grimmjow to see him staring at me.

That feeling of knowing those eyes came back again, and it was really beginning to get on my nerves.

Where did I know those eyes?

Why did I know them?

"Hey!" I snapped out of my daze when a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly and shook me.

"I'm going" I growled and removed his hand.

Luckily the walk back to Las Noches was quieter then the walk here. Grimmjow didn't say a word which worked for me, although that annoyed/confused look on his face was more than off putting, especially when he was look at me with it on.

* * *

"I see so they were just a group of delusional Ajuchas hollow's, that's a shame, oh well, you are dismissed" Both me and Grimmjow bowed after giving our report (leaving out our fight of cores) and left the room, we both went our separate ways, but not without a slight growl before we did, and an unspoken promise to fight again.

"My queen" I looked to see Hunter and Angelita both behind me along with two others.

One was a small female and little taller than Angelita with one eye showing that is light pink a white sort of helmet covered her lest one with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off, light green hair reach above her shoulders.

She wore white-coloured briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, white arm-warmers, a revealing white vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots.

The other was a male around about the same size as Hunter, with messy shoulder-length dark brown hair with a stray hair hanging in front of his face, blue-gray eyes and a faded goatee.

He wore a white jacket outlined in black, with an collar upturned. A black sash wore like a matador around his waist, white gloves, and a fanged bottom jaw positioned along his neck as if it were a necklace.

"You must be Queen Night" I looked at the small female Arrancar walk up to me.

"I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck, that lazy bum over there is Coyote Starrk Espada number 1, I'm his Fracción" she held out her hand which I shook.

A dark skinned man walked pasted me and to Starrk.

He was tall, and muscular with slightly larger lips than the others I had seen, and golden yellow eyes, on the top of his bald head were a row of small white spikes forming a sort of Mohawk, along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace.

He wore a long white mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest, white hakama like others I had seen, although his sandals resembled traditional martial arts training shoes. He also had three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin, four lines running down from his forehead directly above both eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points.

"Starrk we must go meet Aizen" Starrk nodded and turned to wave back at us.

"That was Zommari Rureaux Espada number 7, anyway I need to go see ya later" Lilynette ran off to follow Starrk and I turned to start walking again, Hunter and Angelita falling in sync behind me.

As we walked along a red burst of energy shot past, this one wasn't like a cero, it was faster but not as strong, as discovered when I could slap it away.

"I'm surprised you could deflect my Bala or even see it" a gruff, deep voice spoke

He was by far the largest of the other Arrancars and Espada I had met. He had tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair, long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. But aside from that, he was bald. He also had orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. His hollow hole was in the middle of his chest and what a white jaw bone attached to the bottom of his own jaw.

He wore the standard white uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket was open.

"And you are?" I asked glaring at him

"Yammy Llargo Espada number 10, that is until you make me angry" He practically sneered and turned his eyes on Angelita.

"Your own death" he scoffed as I spoke and reached for her, but before he had the chance Angelita darted to the side and placed her hand on his, he froze unable to move.

"Bye-bye" she smiled and waved her hand as he was shot back into the wall.

I sighed as he growled, dusting himself off and went to punch Angelita although two things stopped him.

The appearance of someone else.

And my blade pierced straight though his fist.

"If your done with your fight Yammy we must go" This person spoke in what could only be described as two voices. Yammy growled and turned to glare at the new person.

"Aizen can wait Aaroniero, I need to beat this one into the dust" I removed my blade and slashed it across his waist.

He fell to the ground and I turned to look at the one Yammy called Aaroniero.

He had an unusual appearance compared to others I had met, from what I could see he wore a long white mask with two pairs of small holes on either side covering what I think was a glass cylinder with red liquid inside.

He wore a white dress garb that covered his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama pants. He also wore a frilly nobles' coat and a single white gentleman's glove.

"You are Queen" I nodded my head and put away my sword.

"As Yammy said I am Aaroniero Arruruerie Espada number 9, now we must be going" I watched as Aaroniero near enough dragged Yammy with him.

After my little walk round again I had decided to go sleep in my room, it had been an eventful few days and I was sleepy.

But like always those familiar blue eyes haunted my dreams, just like they did every night.

* * *

Please tell me what you think and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi eveyone!

I thank you so much for all your reviews, they make me a very happy girl :)

Anyway this chapter maybe a bit shorter than others but I got kinda lazy sorry

Anyway enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed attempting to find sleep. I had woken up after I had dreamt of that blue eyed Ajuchas.

In the dream I saw him stalking towards me, the familiar bloodlust in his eyes, he spoke something to me but I can't remember what it was, then he began to change, he began to straighten out and stand on two feet, his body growing skin. But even now the image of him in that form was fuzzy and I awoke after that.

I sighed and got up out of bed, since sleep wasn't going to come, I decided to take a walk to clear my head, and then finally go back to sleep. As my now bare feet padded along the cold white floor, I attempted to shake off the thoughts that were plaguing me.

Why do I keep dreaming of those blue eyes?

And why does Grimmjow`s eyes look so familiar? Like I should know them, like the answer is screaming out in front of me but I just can't reach it.

I walked in a slight daze, my eyes glazed over with thought, as I stared at the floor without truly seeing it.

Although through in my daze I didn't see or sense the large, warm body until I collided with it.

"Sorry" The collision sent me out of my daze as the ability to see came back again.

"Watch it woman" I groaned at the blue haired male in front of me and attempted to side step him, but he caught my elbow and pushed me up against the wall.

I growled and tried to kick my leg up. But he had trapped my body against him, one of his hands held both of mine while the other held my chin in a firm grip. I wiggled trying to get away, hating the submissive possession he had me in, and wishing I still had my blade tail to slice him with.

"Stop moving!" Grimmjow bared his fangs at me and I snapped mine at him, in response he pressed my body further into the wall and stared into my eyes.

That annoying feeling returned but for some reason I couldn't look away. He brought my face closer to his and snarled, in his own eyes I saw annoyance, anger, confusion and… something else I couldn't make out.

"Dam those eyes! Why can't I remember them?" I gave him a confused look at hearing him more or less repeat my own thoughts about his eyes.

"You expect me to know the answer, Now get off" I saw his lips spread in a sadistic smirk, and he moved the hand he had on my chin to wrap around my neck.

"Not so tough now" I growled and heard him laugh, tightening his grip on my neck.

"You forgot one thing" I gave me a confused look.

"And what's that?" he moved his face closer to mine, so much so our lips just brushed each other.

Closing my eyes and took a deep a breath as I could.

And smashed my lips to his.

The shock made him freeze and instantly loosen his grip, at that moment I smirked and lifted my leg to kick him in the between the legs. The pain made him double over and I used my now free hand to smack him down to the floor, making it crack.

"I do what I want" and with that I left.

I fell down on my bed, already sleepy again, and smiled at the warmth around me.

Lightly I touched my lips, still tingling from the kiss with Grimmjow and a different warmth encased my body, finally sleep took over and sent me into darkness.

* * *

For the next few weeks I noticed Grimmjow seemed to be confused in his emotions whenever I was around.

One moment he was angry, then a little bit soft, then defensive then just plain angry again. His sudden mood swings around me weren't unnoticed by the others, but they just opted to stay away in the hopes he would calm down soon.

I also noticed that the Arrancar either bowed or scurried away when I was near, which made me feel a lot happier and content.

The urge to kill Aizen didn't fade, but that much I expected.

* * *

"Oh Queen" I looked behind me to see Gin Ichimaru

"Yes?" He wasn't my favourite person to be around, but he was still better than Nnoitra. He was like an annoying fly that just refuses to leave you alone.

"Lord Aizen wants to know if you can change into your release form yet?" He asked. I had heard most of the Arrancars talking about their release forms, but I never gave much though to it.

"No, I haven't tried to" Gin frowned

"Oh my, well now we must to something about that" he crooked his hand for me to follow him.

I sighed. Even though people still though they could order me around (not so much by the Arrancars) unless it was something I refused to do, I decided it was best just to go with them.

"Now then Queen, I want you fight against Tier" I didn't ask questions as I focused on Tier.

She drew her sword which was a short broadsword with a hollow middle. She nodded to me and I back as I drew my own sword.

Although what she did surprised me.

She held her sword with an outstretched arm in front of her and the blade pointing down.

"Destroy Tiburón"

She was completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closed around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which she then cut herself out of.

She now had a white collar with extensions that covered some of her breast, in addition to sort of white sleeves on her shoulders, she also had two sort of ribbons on her back that bore a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. She now wore a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment, a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well.

Her weapon took the form of a broad pata, which resembled a sort of shark tooth, with an unusual hilt, hand guard that completely covering her hand. The sword also had what looked gill markings along either side of the blade. She lost her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gained two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.

"This is my release form Queen, our sword contain our full power within them, releasing them means we can slightly go back to our original form" Tier spoke

"I wonder" I closed my eyes and I could feel the surge of power coming from my blade.

"Queen" I looked back to see Ulquiorra walking up behind me.

"Yes?"

"Lord Aizen wants to know whether you are able to go into your release form" he asked in that slightly annoying emotionless voice of his.

"We were just training her for that reason Ulquiorra" Gin answered for me.

"Very well, report to Lord Aizen when you have completed your task" with that he left and I turned my attention to Tier.

"Shall we?" I nodded and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.

I look forward to them :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi eveyone!

I thank you all for you reviews, they all make me happy and encourage me to write more chapters :)

I do not own any bleach chaicters or sceans from it only my OC

So enjoy!

* * *

After my training with Tier, Aizen had decided to call us all into a meeting. While the others all sat in their seats, I stood next to Tier in between her and Aaroniero, seeing as there were no spare chairs. I noticed Grimmjow staring at me from across the table, I diverted my eyes and couldn't stop the heat spreading around my body.

Maybe kissing him was a bad idea.

"Now my dear Espada lets begin" Aizen`s voice echoed off the walls, up rooting my urges.

"First I would like to clear something up for all of you, Queen would you come here please" I walked towards Aizen, my defences already up.

"It has been brought to my attention that you are all wondering about Queen's rank among us" I could practically hear them agreeing.

"Queen is at the level of an Espada, as you have all seen, but under the conditions she has not been given a number" well at least that cleared things up for them.

"Now, Ulquiorra I wish to speak with you alone" with that Ulquiorra nodded and Aizen dismissed the rest of us.

* * *

I sat at my window gazing out at the artificial sun when both Angelita and Hunter walked in, and soon after three other Arrancars came in, pointing there swords at Hunter and Angelita.

"We have been told that your to be treated as an Espada, but we don't believe your that powerful. So either you tell Lord Aizen you're at an Arrancar level, or we'll tear them apart" As the so called leader ranted on I glared at the Arrancars I was meant to call my Fracción.

"What are you two playing at?" I growled at them, Hunter bowed, or tried to and Angelita stared at her feet and made circles on the carpet with them.

"We apologise, they took us by surprise" I sighed and looked out my window again.

"I didn't train you to be defeated so easily, especially by Arrancar as weak as them" Again Hunter bowed and within a few seconds the Arrancars that had been holding them were down on the ground, out cold.

"I thought I had trained you two better" I spoke as the both of them dragged the bodies away and I bathed in the sun light.

For a few moments I lost all sense of awareness and I paid for it.

I only just felt the presents of someone behind me but it was already too late, they had grabbed my hair and threw my head back onto my pillow, one hand held mine together white the other grasped around my throat. I growled as I stared into a pair of aquamarine eyes.

"Not so strong now are you kitten" I snarled. The one thing I hated beyond reason was being helpless and weak, in any situation. For a split second panic took over, but I pushed it back down, refusing to look weak in front of Grimmjow.

"Che, you just won't give up will you. Even when you look so weak and pathetic, you won't give in to me" As much as I hated to admit it, when it came to strength he beat me by a mile, I couldn't stand that victorious look in his eyes.

"You may be faster, but your not stronger" I had a strange sense of déjà vu and for a moment Grimmjow`s face changed into the Ajuchas`s face.

I tried to wiggle free but he tightened his grip on my neck, I growled and he snarled back. The déjà vu seemed to get more powerful, and I tried to remember what this reminded me of.

"I am the king, and you will bow" I bared my fangs.

"No" he did something that surprised me.

He let go of my neck and leaned his face down to my ear.

"There is more than one way to make a woman cave" almost to prove his point, he lifted his now free hand and ran it up my thigh, to my waist, then up to grope my breast.

"Get. Off!" I gave a vicious snarl while a sadistic smirk spread across his face.

"Ha! I don't think I will, why should I? when I have you at my mercy" he laughed and slid his hand down my body.

"G-Grimmjow?" I didn't know whether to be angry or glad at the quiet voice.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow snarled at the scared, shaking Arrancar standing in my doorway.

"L-Lord A-Aizen want to s-see you" a series of growls and snarls erupted from the blue haired male, as he pushed himself off me and the scared Arrancar cringed back from him.

"Q-Queen are y-you-" I glared at the Arrancar and they scampered off.

It was bad enough that I couldn't defend myself against Grimmjow, when I knew I could. But I had to be saved and by a scared, shaking Arrancar, I was really slipping if I had to rely on anyone now.

* * *

That night Aizen had all called all the Espada and their Fracción into a meeting and led us into the room where I was changed.

We all found our place on the rocks, I stood next to Tier with Angelita and Hunter sitting in front of me.

We looked over to the doors when they opened to see Ulquiorra and Yammy walking though. I was no surprise to see that Ulquiorra was completely unharmed, but Yammy on the other hand, looked a little beaten and had his right arm missing.

When they stood in front of Aizen, Yammy bowed while Ulquiorra just stood there.

"We have returned, Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra spoke

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy" That voice always seemed to worm its way under my skin.

"So tell me what you have accomplished, here in front of you twenty three bothers and sisters" I found it strange how he spoke like we were a family.

"Alright, Ulquiorra. Show us what you have experienced in the world of the living. All of it" Aizen`s voice demanded.

"Yes sir" Ulquiorra lifted his hand up to his left eyes and a squelching noise could be heard and he pulled out his eye, I cringed slightly.

"Here you are, see for yourselves" With that he crushed the eye and a sparkling dust like substance began to float a around the room.

Visions of them getting to the world of the living floated into my sight. I saw everything from when they first got to the world of the living, to the so called fight with a few beings there, then the fight with the orange haired soul reaper, then being saved by two others, before finally coming back.

"I understand" Aizen`s voice rang out.

"So, I see you have decided that he wasn't worth killing"

"Yes, the order were to kill anyone that might be an obstacle and we learned that there is none" Ulquiorra answered. I thought differently however, that soul reaper could be a problem in the future.

"You're soft!" Grimmjow shouted and Ulquiorra looked in his direction.

"If it had been me I'd have killed both of them with the first strike" It was no surprise that he sounded as arrogant as ever.

"Grimmjow" was all the black haired Espada said.

"What the hell were you thinking! If kill him was part of the order then obviously you and that oaf should have killed him right! RIGHT!" I sighed at his temper.

"And I agree, the boy stood up to you. I say you should have killed him be he worthy or not" the man standing next to Grimmjow spoke

He had a long face and black hair, which was braided and hung over his shoulder. He had hollow mask is on the top of his head, with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face and a long spike that points to his right. He wore a basic Arrancar uniform.

"And look at you Yammy, you're a mess. Then you come back and tell us he wasn't worth killing, looks to me like you guys couldn't kill him!" for the first time I was actually agreeing with Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, it was clear I know you saw what happened. The guy wearing clogs and that dam dark skinned girl beat me up" Yammy argued.

"That is so pathetic, a guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you" I slightly growled at how Grimmjow said that. If he forgot I almost beat him the first time we fought. Yammy got up to argue with him.

"Pathetic hu!" Although Ulquiorra stopped him by holing up his hand

"Enough" He said

"Grimmjow, I don't think you understand, that boy is no danger to us yet" Grimmjow gave a "hu"

"Lord Aizen isn't worried about what his current abilities are" I gave a confused look

"It is his growth rate that is the problem, as we learned the boy has tremendous potential" I still wasn't convinced about keeping him alive.

"Right now his powers are extremely unstable, but I sense that if he doesn't self destruct he might prove useful to us in the future, that's why I let him live" He spoke like it explained everything.

"I still maintain that your soft, how can you be sure that he won't become stronger than you predict and turn against us, What about your plan then!" Grimmjow really needed to stop shouting, it was giving me a headache.

"Should that occur, I'll get rid of him that's all" This only seemed to flare Grimmjow`s temper but he didn't say anything.

"You can't complain about that, can you?" Grimmjow didn't reply, knowing he had been defeated.

"Yes, well then I'll leave it in your hands. Do whatever you deem best, Ulquiorra" Aizen`s voice sliced though the silence.

"Thank you sir" Ulquiorra bowed and I looked over to Grimmjow gain to see the anger on his face and his temper flare. A small part of me wondered if he was going to do anything rash, but I already knew the answer.

Of corse he would.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think

and please don`t be shy :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!

I`m so very happy for all your loyalty and review for the story. I am a very happy woman :)

So I will continue on with the story and take on your requests if you have any.

I do not own and Bleach charicters only my OC

So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I decided just to go off to my room again, when I had found nothing else to do I lay on my bed, curled up in a ball and waited for sleep, although my body had decided it didn't want to go to sleep, so instead to take a walk round Las Noches.

As I turned one corner I just managed to dodge the cero the came at the back of my head.

Turning round I saw a very angry Grimmjow ceroing the walls around him in anger, making craters in them.

But the main thing I noticed that his left was missing, leaving only a torn sleeve dangling off his shoulder.

In a moment of either weakness, curiosity or kindness I walked up to him and touched the wound. He instantly growled and turned to grab my hand that was lightly brushing his injury. Although I grabbed his hand before it got to mine and I instantly noticed that his power had been weakened somewhat.

I looked up at him and silently asked him what had happened. He huffed and looked away but didn't try to move away.

"That dam Tosen cut off my arm and removed my rank" for a spilt second I actually felt sorry for him but pushed it aside and took my hand to trail down the wound on his chest.

"Don't tell me, you went to the world of the living to kill the soul reaper boy?" he growled but nodded, I sighed and gave a little laugh.

"How did I know this was coming? But you are very predictable aren't you?" I heard him growl above me again but I paid no attention to it, instead I kept my attention on the deep wound running diagonally down his chest.

I noticed what I was doing and I jumped away from him, my defences up at full strength. I couldn't believe I let my guard down again, what was wrong with me?

"It was your own fault, so you deserved this" Before he could speak I disappeared and then reappeared in my room. I took a bath wanting to relax and hopefully forget my thoughts of the blue haired now former Espada.

After my bath I lay in my bed and pulled the warm covers up over my body, sleep finding me soon after.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a sleepy daze and turned to cuddle into the warmth behind me, I snuggled into the warm pillow, but for some reason it was hard and felt a little rough. I frowned when the sound of laughing entered my ears and I opened my heavy eyes to see blue ones staring back at me.

My whole body went on instinct and I used all my strength to push the male off my bed.

To say he fell like a tone of bricks would be and understatement.

"What the hell do you think your going Grimmjow?" I snarled and the blue haired male pick himself up off the floor, who also snarled at me.

"I was going to sleep, but you decided to push me off the dam bed!" I bared my fangs at him and he did the same.

"You shouldn't be in my bed in the first place! Go back to your own!" I should of just killed him when I had the chance. Would have saved me a lot of problems.

"That dam Aizen forced me out! and I will not share a bed with any other Espada! so shut up and let me sleep!" he attempted to get back in but I pushed him back.

"If you have to, then you sleep on the couch, not my bed!" I felt his anger flare at my demand but there was no way I was going to give, no way in hell.

"You can glare at me as much as you want, I am not changing my mind, You. Sleep. On. The. Couch!" I wasn't a secret that I hated it when others got to close to me, whether it be in physical contact or just friendliness, except if that being was my prey. I preferred it when they stayed away, things were easier like that.

"Dam woman think you can order me about! Think you can tell me what to do!" I stood up on the bed and snarled down at him.

"If you don't like it then get out!" as me and Grimmjow continued to growl at each other, I noticed my door open and a pale emotionless face stare at me.

"Queen, Grimmjow cease your arguing, Lord Aizen has decided that it would be best he stay in your room for the time being, until we find a new room for him" my own tempter rose at the forth Espada`s voice and finding out that I would have to deal with Grimmjow in my room now.

"Alright, but he still sleeps on the couch" I heard Ulquiorra sigh

"The sleeping arrangements can be made among yourselves" with that he left leaving me and the former number six to argue among ourselves.

Over the next month I tolerated Grimmjow, I say tolerated because he annoyed me to no end with his constant frowning and sulking. Obviously losing his rank had taken its toil on him and it seemed trying to start a fight (with mainly me and when I wasn't near, anybody that passed his way) was his way of dealing with it and the new number six didn't do anything to help it. I didn't speak to him much, so I couldn't really judge him, but in all honesty I didn't really care.

Grimmjow and me still fought about the sleeping arrangements, he still hadn't been given a room and usually when we went to sleep Grimmjow would be on the sofa, but when we woke up, he would be either curled around me and I would be lying on his bare chest.

Which was rewarded by him ending up face down on the carpet and a full out argument about him sleeping in my bed.

This morning was no different.

"When will you learn? Don't. Not. Come. In. My. Bed!" Grimmjow`s fuming head popped up to growl at me.

"I don't take orders from you woman!" He lowered his head and gave his signature sadistic smirk.

"What?" I growled and he grabbed my hair, forcing me to look at his eyes. That feeling of knowing them still hadn't vanished, I hated the fact that that feeling still kept coming back every time I looked at his eyes.

"As I told you, I am king! So yield woman!" and there was the annoying demand he always made. He was convinced that he was king and I should be submissive to him, hell will freeze over before I do that.

"No, how many more time!" he threw my head back and gathered my hand together with his one hand.

"Now listen here-" The door opened again and both Angelita and Hunter stood there. Both of them had opted to stay away when me and Grimmjow fought, I didn't blame them, it was better that they did.

"Grimmjow Lord Aizen wants to see you" an annoyed growl erupted from the blue haired male and he walked off, obviously pissed off.

"Oh and Queen, Tier would like to know if you can train with her" I dusted myself off and nodded.

* * *

"It is good of you too come Queen" I nodded to Tier as we prepared ourselves.

"You know what to do" he held up her sword in front of her.

"Destroy Tiburón" she called as she was enveloped by that heart shaped cocoon before cutting out and revelling her release form, I hadn't learned release form yet, as much as I tried, but there was no way I was giving up.

Even in Tier's release form I was able to hold my own against her, but I knew she wasn't using full strength and I knew why, so I didn't complain

For five hours straight we had been fighting and still I hadn't been able to go into release form.

I growled in frustration.

Why couldn't I go into release form? The thought of not being able to use it frustrated me to no end.

"Next time we'll try a different tactic" I heard Tier say as I walked out.

When I was walking round I noticed that some of the Espada and Arrancars were missing that included Grimmjow.

"Ah Queen just the girl I was looking for" I looked to see Gin walking up to me with a mischievous smirk.

"Lord Aizen had a mission for you" he spoke but I sensed that there was more to it.

"What does he want?" Gin just crooked his finger and I followed him, keeping down my bubbling urges at being given a command.

* * *

Let me know what you think and also tell me if you think I should put in a lemon

Review and let me know your answers


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

I thank you all for reviewing and staying to read this story. You have no idea how happy that makes me :)

Anyway I do not own and Bleach charicter only my OC

So like always

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The mission from Aizen was to find was to find a relic that he so desperately wanted, the reason he did, I didn't ask. Supposedly it had been stored away in the Soul society, in a vault that only the head captain knew the location of.

Before I set off Aizen had given me a Soul Reaper uniform and told me that if anyone asked, I should just make up an excuse on why I was there and injected a serum into me that Szayel made to hid the mask fragments on top of my head.

So as I travelled though the Descorrer I though of a way on how to get to the head captains room, where Aizen had told me that there would be a map telling were the vault was. Being seen wasn't a problem for me, hiding myself had almost became second nature to me.

When I neared my destination I had already planed out how I would get there.

As soon as the Descorrer revelled the Soul Society I shot off to find my destination.

The soul reapers didn't see me as I passed them, not one of them batted and eye lash or even turned to look at me, I wasn't even using my disappearance technique. Either they truly didn't care if someone walked into the Seireitei (as the soul reapers called it) or I was getting better at hiding myself, so much so that I didn't notice it myself.

But I wasn`t one to complain if it made my job easier, although I did become a bit warier in case one of them did catch on.

I came across a bunch of giggling female soul reapers, obviously maids and luckily for me had left out their bags, so I walked past them and sneakily picked up on of the bags along with a bucket and cloth, walking into a spare room to change.

I figured this would be a better disguise for my plan.

"What are you doing here?" a male soul reaper spoke as I exited the room, his angry eyes scanned me.

"I'm here to clean out the head captains room, but I'm new and I don't know the way, so I got lost" he bought the lie and he visibly softened, this was almost too easy.

"Oh I apologies then, a beauty like you wouldn't be lying now would you, I'll show you to his room" I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face.

When I got to the head captains room I thanked the soul reaper and walking in pretending to clean, since the soul reaper watched me before leaving.

I searched the room although I found nothing, not even a little clue as to where it was, when something glittered in the corner of my eye. Turning I saw a small sliver handle on the side of the wardrobe at the bottom.

Opening I found a little compartment with a brown bock with a gold lock on it and lucky me found the key right on top of the box.

I smirked at the sound of the lock snapping open and inside I found a cylinder-like object. Popping open the top slid out an old looking map that was dawn in a birds eye view of the soul society. I instantly noticed words written in red ink under a set of trees that were drawn.

_Keep away from everyone, this must not be seen. _

Putting the map back and the lid back on the cylinder object, closing and re-locking the box, I closed the small door and set off, passing the set of panicked maids looking for something.

Changing out of the maids clothes, into the soul reaper ones and ran off to the place the map showed me, all the while not bothering to hid my smile.

* * *

"This is too easy, something has to happen" the relic was in a small brown bang I had picked up and at the moment my senses were on high alert.

Everything up to now had been too easy, too simple something had to happen.

"What are you doing here?" I looked to see about four or five soul reapers standing in front of me. Well they could have sent a better challenge, instead of a group of soul reapers, not even lieutenants or captains.

"Well you see I'm actually new here I was-"

"We don't care about your story bitch, tell us why you're here?" the only female of the group spoke.

"Because I'm lost" The males didn't seem alarmed by me although the female was going to be a problem, not a big one of cores.

"I don't believe you, you could be one of those lowly Arrancars!" she placed her hand on her zanpakuto and in response the males around her tried to calm her down.

"Mari you shouldn't accuse every person you see an Arrancar"

"She's just lost, let it go"

"You need to calm down she obviously isn't a threat, lets just leave" the girl growled at them and they flinched.

"Just shut it!" she screamed as she came at me, I smirked and rolled my eyes.

Might as well entertain myself.

I dodged her strike, grabbed her hand and flung her into a tree, which shuddered from the impact and left a small crater. I smirked as the males gazed in both confusion and anger, my eyes slid over to them and soon enough they lay spread out on the grassy floor, unconscious.

"You could have put up a better fight" I shrugged my shoulder and walked over to the female lay out half conscious, I leaned down to place my mouth near her ear and spoke.

"My name is Queen Night and I'm not an Arrancar, I'm something a lot stronger" with that she passed out and I opened the Descorrer and walked though it, happier than when I arrived.

* * *

"Well done Queen, I'm pleased that you were able to recover the relic and in one piece" Softly I tapped my foot wanting to get out the very presence of this man. I was in Aizen`s office and he just given him the relic and hoping he let me go soon.

"That is all, you are dismissed" I all but shot out of the room, but not before (reluctantly) bowing to him.

"Queen!" I heard the sound of little footsteps running towards me and a petit figure just in front of me.

Angelita practically pounced on me, attempting to squeeze the life out of me. Hunter following not far behind, no surprise there.

"I haven't seen you in ages" I briefly gave her a hug before untying her hand from around my neck and setting her down on the floor. For a moment a flash of sadness appeared in her eyes before it quickly disappeared, overcome with plain playfulness.

"What are you talking about? You saw me just a few hours ago" I sighed as she climbed up on Hunters back, now demanding a piggy back ride from him.

"I apologise my queen, she's just a little bord is all" I shook my head, a small smile forming on my face and left them, not before telling them I was going and that Angelita should find somebody else to play with, maybe Wonderweiss.

* * *

I more or less purred as I curled up on my bed, watching the fake sun disappeared into the white sand. Watching the sky had always been my way of passing time, either when I was (very rarely) puzzled about something, or when I was just plain board.

Although it was times like this that I began to think things over and the one thing that kept coming back was Grimmjow`s eyes.

No matter how hard I tried or wanted it, I just couldn't remember. I should have figured it out by now, should have recognised him by now.

So why was it taking this long to figure it out?

Why couldn't I figure it out?

How did I know his eyes?

The sound of tearing forced me out of my daze, looking down I saw that my nails had punctured though the mattress and had made claw marks.

"Great" Growling I removed my nails from the mattress and decided to take a walk outside.

* * *

I lay outside on one of the red pillars, curled around myself I soaked in the moonlight. A slight cold wind ruffled my multicoloured hairs, the wind also calming me down as well as (very briefly) taking my thoughts away.

I usually did this when something was really bothering me and the moonlight and wind usually helped me forget and think clearly.

I was almost sent to sleep so I wasn't truly aware of my surroundings or myself for that matter. So when I felt very inviting source of heat just beside me, I didn't think twice of cuddling into it. I gave an unusual but very content purr and heat made it way to behind my ear.

I shivered in pleasure as it softly rubbed the soft spot there, before trailing down to jaw and rubbing the soft skin there.

I turned over and grabbed at the warmth on my jaw, leaning my head into it. As I rubbed my head into the warmth I very briefly felt something warm but wet over my neck and when it left, it was colder than the rest of my body.

Then I felt something briefly pierce my neck and my eyes shot open to meet bright electric blue.

"Grimmjow what the hell are you-" as I spoke his normally light blue eyes darkened and his usual smirk came back.

One had reached behind my head and he pulled me up to mould my lips to his.

* * *

Please review and you can also PM me for any question you may have

I do not mind at all ask me anything :) or you can give me advice on making the story better.

I will try to answer as fast and as good as I can :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone!

Again I thank you all for you support for the story, it truly does make me happy reading you reviews

As always I do not own any Bleach charicter except my OC

So enjoy this chapter

* * *

My body had frozen in shock unlike my mind that was racing with questions. It actually took me a while to process that fact that it was Grimmjow who was caressing me so softly before, as well as the fact that he was kissing me.

For a moment my mind went black and I melted into him, although soon my body caught up with my mind and I pulled back from him completely.

"What the hell! What's gotten into you?" he didn't answer, instead he gave me that smirk of his and stood up to stalk after me.

I refused to be the prey here, so I stood my ground as he got closer. A small part of me wanted to move back as he got closer, although it was smothered by the rest of me refusing to run away.

"Look for yourself" I gave him a confused look before I noticed it.

First my eyes travelled down his body until I noticed his usual empty sleeve was now filled with a muscular arm, that was currently stuck in his pocket.

"You got your arm back I see" his smirk widened and he turned around to show me the once scarred skin had been healed, showing me the elegant tattoo of a number six.

My hands twitched with the urge to touch the now healed skin. I didn't realise my legs had carried me over too him or the fact that my hand lifted up to lightly run over his tattoo.

I barely noticed the growl/purr that came from the blue haired male as I lightly caressed his rough, warm skin.

Although my instincts kicked in and I ducked so Grimmjow`s newly formed hand missed its target of my head. That little stunt kicked me out of my daze so I raised my hand and scratched my nails across his cheek, leaving three symmetrical scratch marks.

"Humph, I see your not sulking anymore" I crossed my arms over my chest, but grew uneasy when his smirk came back full force. I briefly noticed the drops of now cold liquid running down my throat, I wiped it off the red blood slightly stained me hands.

"I have my arm along with my rank back, which means I can do this!" I just barley dodged his attack as he grabbed at my throat. Although he grabbed at my arm and threw me to the ground.

He smirked as he pinned my hands above and slightly sat on my stomach.

"Grimmjow" I smirked at the snarl the now blue haired Espada gave to the emotionless black haired Espada.

"What do you what Ulquiorra?" the forth Espada didn't even flinch at the venom in Grimmjow`s voice.

"Come" I felt Grimmjow`s body shake and a small grow rumble from his chest, but he did as Ulquiorra said and followed him.

* * *

After that little even with Grimmjow I walked back to Las Noches, still frustrated with the fact that none of my questions had been answered and to add to that, I had a power crazy blue haired male running lose now.

I sighed and passed a bunch of our healers carrying the decapitated body of the now former number six Luppi Antenor. The hole through chest and the headless body told me that it was done by Grimmjow, none of the other Espada were that vicious and none of the Arrancar were either(as much as they would of liked to be)

"Oh well, thing are going to be a but boring now" I gave a slight laugh as Gin's slightly disappointed voice.

"Let me guess, Grimmjow had a power rush" I looked at him and he nodded his head.

"He was quite brutal with it, but that's Grimmjow for ya, poor boy" this time I actually laughed.

"You actually sound sad about losing him" he let out a small laugh.

"Now don't get any ideas, he was just good company, I-"

"GGGIIIIINNNNN!" a shot of white passed me and latched onto Gin. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Angelita who was attempting to squeeze the life out of him.

"Does she do this to everyone she meets?" I did a slight face palm and sighed although a small smile did worm its way onto my face.

"Yes, it her way of saying hello, you get used to it after a while" Angelita let her silver haired victim go and ran to wrap her small arms around my waist. Of course Hunter wasn't far behind, as soon as he appeared, Angelita let me go to tackle him.

"My queen, Harrible was looking for you" I nodded to him.

"Well now isn't he formal, any way see ya Queen" he waved as we walked our separate ways.

* * *

"Queen, I have asked Lord Aizen to train here" I looked around the deserted land of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches miles away from here.

"Hopefully being outside will help you concentrate" Tier held up her sword and called out her command.

I grasped my sword and a spark of power tingled up my arm, the shock actually made me jump slightly.

"Are you alright?" I looked to see Tier in her release form looking at me with slight worry.

"Yea, I'm fine" when I unsheathed my sword a spark of black electricity shot down my sword. I felt the shot of power run though my entire body, but as soon as it came it left just as fast.

"Soon" Tier spoke and I just managed to dodge her attack.

Relentlessly we attacked each other and each time our swords clashed the black electric would grow stronger until it eventually encased my whole sword. What I just managed to notice was spots of black spread across the dead sand where my sword touched.

The sparks of power kept shooting though my body, almost sending me into bliss.

I wasn't the only one that seemed to have noticed this. Tier had as well and in response had increased the intensity of her attacks and so had I. So much so that when she fired her cero she left a large, deep crater in the ground.

On the attack went, each time Tier getting stronger and faster. So much so that she was catching up to my disappearance technique, enough so that when she shot out her La Gota attack I slightly panicked at the speed and force.

I just managed to dodge it but it did manage to catch my leg. In response my instincts took over, my body move without command knowing exactly what to do and when to do it.

I held my sword horizontally and one free hand imitated a paw and lay over the one holding my sword by its hilt.

"Strike from the shadows, Leopardo!" the command flowed from my lips like I had said it a hundred times.

The blade turned into black smoke and tendrils of darkness wrapped round my arms, travelling up until they made elegant black patterns on my body. One of the black tendrils circled around me and when the circle was complete it formed a black twister around me.

The black patters on my body expanded so it now they covered my body, I could feel my body begin to changed and revert back to its natural form, although not all the way but I could live with that.

I didn't bother to cut my way out of the twister, instead I used my enhanced eye sight to pin point exactly where Tier was and strike at her.

"Finally" she held up her weapon and managed to defend as my now black paw scratched down it, leaving three deep claw marks.

When the instinctual daze passed over, I took the chance to take in my form. In all honesty it wasn't that bad.

I had on a (in the only way I could explain it) a white sort of bathing suit with two sort of ribbon tieing round my neck, revelling my waist and my lower back and white fur with black spots forming a sort of heart on my chest. My arms were encased in white sort of armour that went from my elbow to my wrist, my legs were more or less the same as it travelled down from my knees to my ankles. My hands and feet on the other hand were now black paws with small white spots. On my head I wore a white armoured headgear made up of three diamond shapes.

My hair was still a golden colour but all other colours had disappeared and where replaced with a night black, also it had lost it's curly, waviness and instead it had three layers of soft spikes, one layer reaching my shoulders, the next reaching my waist and the final layer reaching my ankles, also my teeth had sharpened so my fangs indented my bottom lip.

Reaching up I felt soft rounded ears instead of my usual white hardened ones. I figured since the rest of me had reverted back that also would included my eyes, they would be a sandy gold colour with tiny black dots for pupils. I was also happy to see my long, slender white tail back with its silver blade attached.

"Well done" I looked over to Tier and smiled.

"At least I know I can do it" I saw her relax her body and I did the same, soon gold speck of light floated off me and soon I changed back to my other form.

* * *

"Very good Queen, I have looked forward to hearing this news" for once my excitement for finding out that I could use release form, almost overwhelmed my urge to rip out Aizen`s voice box.

_Almost._

So now I was curled up on my bed very content and happy with myself just about to go to sleep, when what ever god is up there decided to enough was enough and sent Grimmjow barraging into my room.

At first I decided to just ignore him as he ran wild though my room, turning over every piece of furniture in his way, that included my bed.

My good mood gone I caught one of the lamps he decided the throw and grabbed his jaw mask, forcing him to look at me. I could see he was about to scream something at me but I kneed him in the jewels keeping hold of his jaw.

"Why are you taking your anger out on my room?" he snarled and pushed me away.

"I don't need to answer to you bitch!" he charged up a cero and I only just managed to dodge it.

"You didn't need to put a hole in my wall! God what's that matter with you?" thanks to him my good mood had long gone and put me in a very pissed off one. I wasn't the only one Grimmjow also had that pissed off look on his face, what ever it was that had made him angry he had suddenly decide to take it out on me.

"I'll tell you what's a matter! you and your god dam attitude! Always thinking, always believing your better than me! I HATE IT!" he went to punch me but I moved out the way and held both hand with my own.

"You hypocrite! You yell at me for thinking I'm better than you, when you think the same think about me!" he snarled but I wasn't done yet, he just forced me out of a good mood, I wasn't going to back down.

"And don't deny it you practically flaunt it every chance you get! Calling yourselves a king and attempting to get me to yield! I HATE THAT!" I glared as did he but all within a few second he had released my hand from his, wrapped his arm around my waist and forced me too his now scarred chest, his once scowling face now in a wide smirk.

I don't know whether it was the adrenalin from arguing, or the shock of what happened or the fact that I just didn't want to resist him.

But as soon as he pulled me up to meet his lips I melted into him. His lips were so soft I just couldn't help myself, my arms wrapped round his neck to pull myself closer to him. Just as I was getting into it he pulled back, my dazed over eyes barley picked up his smirk.

"At lest I know you have one weakness" he untangled himself from me and left.

After the daze passed I ran over his words and cursed myself for being unguarded again. What was wrong with me?

* * *

Again please review and let me know what you think

I have a feeling I`m going to be asked this so I`ll give the answer now.

Queen`s zanpakuto name means leopard (at lest I think it is) I actually wanted it to be Royal Leopard but I dont know the name so if anyone can help it would be very much appreciated.

You can also PM for any other question you may have, I do not mind answering them, ask me anything :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

Guess what, guess what, guess what! Its my birthday tomorrow! YAY!

Party, Party, Party ^w^

So soon I shall be writing a lemon to celebrate. But for now

I do not own any Bleach charicters only my OC

So enjoy!

* * *

I growled as my temper flared around me, my gold eyes set in a cold, deadly glare. If I was normal I might of actually felt sorry for the random Hollow's that had innocently decided to pass me, they were the first victims.

I truly hated it when someone though they knew me or my weakness, every cell in my body would call out to kill the being that did and since that specific blue haired man couldn't be found, I focused my rage on anything that passed me.

It was true that I was known for my stealth and sneakiness but it was rare that I would get so worked up like this, but these thing did happen and façade would crack letting out a lot of pent up anger.

_Four hours later_

I panted as stacks of hollows disappeared around me, after a while of pushing the rest of my anger back down, I let out a long sigh.

It was good to finally let go and let instinct take over, it had been such a long time. It was nice to just forget for a while.

"Well I knew you were annoyed about something, I just didn't think that all these Hollow's were going to be the victims of it" I wasn't surprised to see Gin standing behind me, he had been following me since I started my anger rampage.

I barley glanced at him and stretched out my limbs feeling much better than I had when I came here.

"I feel sorry for the poor beings" I laughed at the sad sound in his voice.

"Is there something you wanted from me Gin?" I asked looking back at him.

"Not really just curious on what you were going to do" I shook my head and sighed as a small smirk spread across my lips.

"Well its over now" I turned to walk back to Las Noches, Gin following behind me.

"If its not to much trouble, could you tell me why you were so upset?" for a moment I debated on whether I should I tell him or not.

"Grimmjow" was all I said and Gin knew I wouldn't say anything beyond that.

"That one needs better control over what he does or its going to kill him" I laughed at the mock sadness in his voice.

I actually liked Gin better than I did most of the Arrancars and Espada, even though he was a Soul Reaper. Although I could see why most of the Arrancars didn't like him, for example he always looked like he had something to hid and he did remind of a snake when he smiled, so he did have that creepy look on him most of the time.

But I did find it easier to get along with him than others here.

* * *

"Bye, bye Queen" Gin waved as he walked off.

As I walked to my room I sensed the presence of a new spirit pressure, out of curiosity I peered into the darkened room.

I saw Angelita brushing the locks of a girl with burnt orange hair, her gray eyes full of sadness although I could see her trying to hid it.

"What are you doing Queen?" I looked to see Ulquiorra standing furthers away from me.

"I sensed a new spiritual pressure from this room and was curious to what it was" that was round about the time I felt something touch my behind and my eyes darkened.

"So this is the new pet-" The male didn't get a chance to finish since I had elbowed him in the gut.

"Your own fault" I looked down at Nnoitra grasping his gut, attempting to protect it from further harm. He glared up at me but I simply snarled and walked off, leaving him to tend to his injured stomach and pride.

"Che, what a stuck up bitch!" I looked around to see two girls glaring at me.

One was a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar, with long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye was pink. The remnants of her mask coved her left eye, with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask and also moved into her hair which gave the appearance of a hair tie.

She wore a school-themed uniform, made up of a white skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists and what appeared to be thigh-length black-coloured, white-outlined boots.

Also she had what appeared to be white bracelets on her arms, a white-coloured, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest.

The other one was another teenage-looking, female Arrancar, tomboyish in appearance. Her visible left eye was green and she had blonde, short hair with a long fringe covering much of her mask on the right side of her face, and her mask was identical to the black haired girls.

She wore a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms, both of which may also be part of her mask fragments. Her attire consisted of a white top that wraps around with a modest v-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves with short slits on the side reaching slightly pass her elbows, a black sash worn loosely around her hips and shoes which also appear to be identical to the other girls.

"You think your so high and mighty since Lord Aizen invites you to his meetings, It makes me si-"

"Shut up, your petty little whining is pure annoying" I looked back at the shocked look on both faces.

"What did you say you bitch!" The black haired one screeched.

"You heard me, or have you suddenly become deaf? Mind you with all the screaming anyone would be" I felt the anger levels rise and the black haired girl ran at me, a red cero forming in her hand.

"You'll pay for that, I'll put you in your place! HA!" I sighed as she fired the cero.

What a stupid little girl.

I lifted my sword out of its sheath and held it up in front of me.

"Ha! That should pu-" I smirked at the stunned look on both faces as the energy from the cero dispersed and I held up my own hand. A red cero formed and I fired it at them.

"Maybe you'll be more careful next time" I turned from the two stunned bodies I had left lying on the cold floor.

* * *

"Oh, I heard that we have intruders and they just entered Tres Cifras, I wonder how long they'll last?" I looked back as Angelita spoke while playing with a few lock of my hair, Hunter was leaned up against the wall as usual.

"Do not worry" he spoke in his deep, calm voice

"I`m not worried, I know if they do get past the Privaron they won't survive long, although I wish I could of have had some fun with them, thing are boring here" Angelita whined, taking interest in the small cat-like hollow currently curled up on my pillow.

"Surprising, you of all people seem to find something to here, mainly annoying the other Arrancars and Espada" Angelita beamed.

"I can't help it, it just too fun, actually I`m going to find someone now" I sighed at her child-like behaviour as she walked out, Hunter following behind like her protector.

I yawned and stretched out my body in a very cat-like way before shifting the lazy cat off the pillow and curling in on the bed, sighing in content at them warmth surrounding me.

Well that how it would have been if someone hadn't grabbed my waist.

I was suddenly lifted and my room changed into a dark blue one and I was thrown onto a large round bed with royal blue silk sheets.

I didn't get a chance to snarl since a pair of searing hot lips claimed mine. The large, warm body pushed mine down with rough hands clasping mine. Their knee went between my thighs, lightly brushing my heated sex. A gasp came from my trapped lips and a warm, wet muscle snaked in, tangling with mine.

"Grimmjow, please control your hormones, it is most unsettling to see this" The voice of the emotionless Espada spoke.

"This had better be good _Ulquiorra_!" Grimmjow spoke with so much venous and hate in his voice.

"Lord Aizen was wondering what the heightened spiritual pressure was" a snarl erupted from the male on top of me.

"Well now you know so you can go" lustful turquoise blue eyes turned to my gold one.

"Disgusting, you truly are trash" Grimmjow`s body froze and a snarl erupted from his lips, baring his fangs at the black haired Espada.

"What was that?" Grimmjow lunged at him but Ulquiorra simply smacked him away.

"So vulgar" With that he disappeared.

"Dam that Ulquiorra! But" that smirk of his appeared as he turned to me again.

"I do _need _some release" he pounced on me and smashed his lips against mine, shoving his tongue in.

I didn't bother to resist.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think

It will make me a very happy girl


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!

Sorry this took so long to get up and my Laptop had decided to be a big meany to me

Anyway I adore all of you who have waited and kept reading, I`m truly grateful.

As always I do not own and Bleach charicters except my OC`s

So enjoy!

* * *

I mewled as his wet muscle swirled around my mouth, then battled with my tongue, within seconds he dominated it, his hands massaging up my thighs.

"G-Grimmjow, w-what do you t-think your d-doing?" I only managed to get a breath in when he pulled his mouth away, only to kiss it down my neck. I knew I seemed weak but I just couldn't help myself, this felt _sooooo _good.

"Why?" He growled

"B-Because…Ugh!" He found a soft, tender spot on my neck and bit into it. My back arching into him, his hand travelled up into the dress and rubbed my inner thigh, with his free arm he curling in round my waist.

My vision went blank when he ran a single finger along my now soaking wet, black underwear, my more instinctual side had almost smothered all other emotion, reason include. If my mind wasn't dazed I would have slapped him already, but considering the circumstances, the thought was far from my mind.

Just as he was about to remove the piece of clothing out the way, I sensed a spiritual pressure running towards us and urgent fists banging against the door.

I didn't know whether to be glad or upset when Grimmjow pulled away.

The one thing I did know was that I needed to get a grip on my emotions and sort out my dazed head.

I. Do. Not. Want. Grimmjow. Not now, not ever. No, no, no, no, no, never, never, never.

I don't want his arrogance, his rudeness, his attitude, his dominance, his strong, bulging muscles, soft, bed head hair, tasty hot lips, sexy blue ey-

STOP IT! Bad imagination! Ugh! I need to get out of this room. Now.

As soon as Grimmjow opened the door I disappeared and reappeared in the hall way. Luckily Grimmjow was too busy arguing with the Arrancar to notice me anyway, so it was easy to get away.

What was wrong with me?

I couldn't concentrate on one thing and my mind kept playing back what happened with Grimmjow.

Every time I thought about it my body heated up and I wondered what would of happened if we weren't interrupted.

Would I have came out of my daze?

Or just succumbed to the intense pleasure?

No, stop it! I am a Hollow, I`m not meant to feel like this, I have no reason to feel like this.

I shook my head and tried to get a grasp on my emotionally hazed brain.

"Hey bitch face!" I smirked

Just what I needed.

"Look at me when I`m talking to you!" Loly and Menoly stood glaring at me. I couldn't help but smirk at the slight burns on their skin.

"We're here for payback from the last time!" Loly screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you can try to, but I would prefer it if you were healed" Loly sneered.

"I can kill you just fine like this, you weak, pathetic bitch!" they came running at me and I sighed.

"Don't you ever learn"

I dodged both of them and smacked them away, smirking when the white walls shuddered from the impact.

"If I`m weak and pathetic then what does that make you? And insect, actually that's too big of a complement" I shook my head and walked away, leaving two very pissed off Arrancars.

* * *

"Its not fair Szayel and Nnoitra went off to fight the intruders, I wanted to go! I haven't had someone to truly play with in a long time" Angelita bounced up and down as her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Well don't you seem happy?" I looked over to her

"Of cores! I haven't been able to fight in a long time and I really wanna go" After Aizen had ordered us to stay in Las Noches and not to fight the intruders, Angelita and become even more determined to fight with the intruders.

"For such a small child, you have a lot of energy" I smiled as she bounced up and down with the contained energy.

"I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna gooooooo" she pouted and crossed her small arms over her chest, exactly like a child having a tantrum.

"So ya wanna fight, do ya?" The small Arrancar turned the head towards the silver haired man standing at my door.

"Yea I do, please uncle Gin, _pppllleeeeaaassseeee_" a small chuckle came from everyone except the small girl pleading with Gin.

Over the last few weeks Angelita had out of the blue started calling Gin uncle for some reason. I wasn't surprised though, she was only young and truly didn't care what other people thought. Another reason why she was so fearless when it came to annoying the Espada, especially Szayel and his "wonderland" as she liked to call his lab.

"Someone so small and young shouldn't fight, they could get hurt you know" Angelita huffed and placed her hand on her hips, stamping her foot down.

"I`m not small and young, your just too tall and old" I smirked as Angelita stuck out her tongue and darted past a slightly angry Gin.

"I'll go get her" Hunter pushed off the wall and followed after the small fleeing girl.

"She's just a bundle of energy, ain`t she" I chuckled and my eyes focused on Gin.

"What was it you wanted Gin? And don't say it was to see me" I held back another chuckle and Gin pouted his lip almost like Angelita.

"Well Aizen want you to go on another mission" I gave an angry sigh.

"What is it this time?" Gin tutted at me.

"You should remember who`s in charge here, Grimmjow should be an example to that"

As soon as he said Grimmjow`s name my mind went back to his room and flashes of that night played thought my head.

Stop thinking about it!

It was bad enough that I hardly had any sleep after that. But the worst part was that I couldn't find Grimmjow anywhere, because one and instinct inside me was screaming at me to do something but I couldn't figure out what and second, why did it bother me so much that he wasn't here?

I really need to get out of here so many question and not enough answers.

Although the one question that had stuck with me was the one about his eyes.

After all this time I still didn't know why those eyes felt familiar. I should have figured this out by now.

So why hadn't I? It was driving me crazy.

"… why I couldn't have any of these jell- ummm Queen, Queen" Gin calling my name shook me out of the daze.

"Hu? Sorry, just thinking about something, what were you saying?" I felt Gin large hand on my shoulder.

"Its not important, see ya" he waved a hand over his shoulder and he left, but my mind didn't register it, it was too filled with questions to care.

So much so I almost didn't notice my eyes beginning to droop and darkness pulling me into it.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think and also ideas for the next chapter

I`m kinda runing low on them so any help would be appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone!

I`m sorry I`ve been away so long, I`ve be thinking up new ideas but I`m back again!

As always I do not own any Bleach Charicters except my OC

And on with the story!

* * *

I smiled as I stretched out my cramped muscles, this was one of the rare times I could get some decent sleep, everything had been so hectic, what with the soul reapers running around.

What was an added pulse was some of the Espada and their Fracción had gone out to fight them, which meant peace and quiet.

"Queen may I see you for a minuet"

A dark shiver ran down my spine and Aizen`s voice interrupted a very peaceful nap I hoped I was going to get.

"Yes, what do you need" I asked in a forced sweet voice.

"Its seems Grimmjow has taken our guest from her cell, I want you to go and bring her back" I gave him a confused look.

"Wasn't Ulquiorra in charge of guarding her?" He sighed

"Yes, but something has come up" He didn't say anymore, like that was meant to explain everything, then he just walked off, god dam I hate him.

As soon as I exited out of one of the buildings and huge explosion erupted from the red pillars and I immediately ran towards it, betting that it was Grimmjow.

As I closed in on the explosion I sensed multiply spirit energy's, but I immediately recognised the one I need along with one other next to it. I looked up and saw a figure clothed in white standing on a broken pillar.

Without a second thought I ran up the pillar and landed behind her human girl.

"Who is you?" I small childish voice spoke, I looked down and saw a small child looking up at me.

She had big hazel eyes and short green hair with a red marking running across her face, below her eyes, a scar running down from her forehead to her nose. She had one a long green dress of some sort with a hood, and cartoon-like skull on top of her head with a crack in it and four teeth on the right side.

"None of you concern" I looked up to see the orange haired girl looking back at me.

I took one step towards her, but had to jump back since a black slice of energy travelled my way. My golden eyes targeted the idiot that had attacked me.

The soul reaped was glaring up at me and in return I snarled at him, my had reached for my sword when a red cero barely missed me and the soul reaper jumped away, I tore my eyes away and locked them onto the blue haired Espada above me.

"Stay out of this! He's mine!" Grimmjow demanded and shot towards the soul reaper. I didn't bother to snarl at him, I knew that look in his eyes, nothing was going to stop him.

I turned back to the human girl to see her eyes wide with fear. I took one step towards her and she cowered back.

"Aizen wants you back" I saw a slight shiver in her frame before the other little girl jumped out in front of her, arms spread out to protect the human.

"Your not taking Orihime! Ichigo came here to rescue her, and I`m not going to let you take her away from him!" The child practically screamed at me.

"Well you either come back with me, or Aizen comes to take you, those are the two choices. Which one would you prefer?" I watched Orihime for her reaction, her face flickering so many emotions at once although one emotion kept on brawling back.

Worry.

I did nothing but wait for her answer, but as soon as she opened her mouth that same black energy came flying at me.

I managed to dodge it and meet a pair of angry brown eyes. I notice Grimmjow appear behind him and slash down the soul reapers back, as their battle continued I turned back to Orihime, still in the same state I had left her in, the small child trying to pull her out of her trance.

"I-I think t-that-" Orihime became but was cut off

"ORIHIME, DON'T YOU SAY THOSE DAM WORDS, I DIDN'T COME HERE JUST TO LOSE YOU!" the soul reaper flashed in front of me, gripping Orihime`s arms.

"Don't listen to her, I came here to save you, so don't you dare think about going back!" I felt someone beside me and another flash, this time a sword.

I recognise it as Grimmjow`s as it shoots toward the soul reapers back, but this time, he defends it and turns to glare at me.

"Stay out of this" I glare right back at him, defiance flaring up inside me.

"Aizen wants her back" he fully turned towards me, only to just manage to protect himself from the cero sent his way.

"You shouldn't forget me Kurosaki" Grimmjow grabbed the soul reaper and threw him off the broken pillar. As I turned back to Orihime I barely opened my mouth with that black attack was sent my way.

I snarled, I was already so pissed of with not getting my long awaited sleep, along with getting an unwanted appearance and order from Aizen, now add that fact that this soul reaper is shooting his attacks at me not his opponent.

Yes I`m a very pissed off female, more than ready to tear someone's head off.

Well I think you can guess what happened next when the final black attack whizzed past me.

I whirled around, finding the mess of orange hair, and let out a full scale snarl. My lips pulling back to reveal sharp canines, gold eyes full of fury.

The next few minuets were a blur. I shot down towards him and smashed my fist into his cheek, grabbed his bright hair and threw him up into the sky, then appearing when he was at his highest point and thrusting my leg into his stomach straight at Grimmjow.

Although he didn't fight the oncoming soul reaper like I had thought. Instead he just sonidoed past him and snarled at me, his blue eyes boring into my gold, but I truly couldn't give a dam.

"Kill him before I do" I spoke with a slight snarl. Grimmjow doesn't reply but nodded his head and flashes down to continue his fight.

I stood there in the air trying to control my erupting temper. I let out a few deep breaths although did nothing to calm me. Instead I looked over to the fight to find Grimmjow smiling in his manic way and slice his finger, drawing blood.

"Eat this!"

His hand had formed a sort of claw and a blue energy appeared and grew in a ball getting bigger and bigger, much more then a cero, letting off many different rays. For a moment I wonder if he actually had control of it.

"This is the ultimate Cero that only we Espada are allowed to use" that was when I noticed where he was aiming.

"Grimmjow wait!" A panic rose up in me.

"GRIMMJ-" I started to scream but couldn't finish. Grimmjow had already called out the Gran Rey Cero and was aiming at the pillar Orihime was on.

A sigh of relief escaped me when the soul reaper stood there although he on what looked strongly like a hollow mask.

But I wasn't fully focusing on that, the world had been blanked out as my claming but bubbling temper had rose back into a full scale eruption like before. If the soul reaper hadn't acted when he did Grimmjow may as well have aimed that Gran Rey Cero at me, since I that would have been more or less the punishment from Aizen.

I barley notice them talking about something when I became more aware of my surroundings again. Grimmjow was explaining something, probably his reason as to why he did something so idiotic.

But when he was finished he had just barely got his sword when my fist met his face.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, IMPULISIVE, AROGANT, EGOTISTIAL, HOT-HEADED, BASTARD!" by the time I screamed out the words as I punched, scratched, clawed, slapped, kicked and bit him.

I went to go punch him again but he grabbed my wrist flung me away, although I didn't get far since I dug my foot into the sand and ran at him again. I raked my nails down the side of his cheek when a black sword came down on me.

I instantly turned to swipe away the idiot, pleases with the three gashes along the soul reapers chest. I went to pounce but a pair of strong arms encircled my waist and a hot mouth snarled into my ear.

"He's mine remember" Grimmjow growled

At this I expected my body to turn and slash at the arrogant number six. Instead I felt my temper gradually begin to fade away, my anger unexpectedly draining away. Then I began to notice a warm pleasurable pressure on my neck. I instantly melt and a soft purr escapes my throat.

"Good girl" I barely notice the words and the warmth is more or less torn from my throat and I come out of my pleasure induced state.

I`m just barely awake when an unearthly wind force my multi-coloured hair to dance with it.

"Grind, Panterra!" The wind grew stronger encasing Grimmjow in it, by this time I was fully awake and aware. So this was his release state, maybe now I'll get my answer.

But when the twister of sand disperses my golden eyes grow wide at the sight before me.

Grimmjow looked almost completely different, more feline and predatory.

His teeth had became jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that was longer than his body.

His hair was almost floor long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which were swept back and cat-like. He lost his jaw mask, only to be replaced by a sort of a headgear on his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changed to become a form-fitting white segmented armour, with blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

Now I know, the blue eyed panther!

* * *

As ever please review and PM me for any questions

I shall have the next chapter up soon


	14. Chapter 14

Hey eveyone! Told you that this chapter would be up soon

Anyway this chapter might be the last fighting scean I do, but that depends on the reviews I get.

As always I do not own and Bleach charicters except my OC`s

So enjoy!

* * *

It was him, _him _of all beings, it had to be him

The way he looked, the way he moved, there was no doubt in my mind that this was the same panther Ajuchas I had met, the one that claimed I belonged to him. My eyes stared at the panther Grimmjow but not seeing him, instead watching as flashes of him as an Ajuchas form flew past my vision.

And because of my blindness, I didn't see that annoying black attack come speeding towards me. Only when Grimmjow grabbed my waist and hauled me away did I finally come to my senses.

"Wake up woman! I`m not going to save your ass all the time!" Grimmjow growled then shot off. I shook my head, fully awakening me and I turned to Orihime, she had put up a glowing shield in front of her and the little girl.

"Well now your new" I turned to see a woman standing behind me, a slight smirk on her face.

She was a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-coloured eyes and long purple hair tied in a ponytail. She wore black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands and lightweight brown coloured shoes.

"Yoruichi! What are you doing here?!" The soul reaper called up and the woman named Yoruichi answered with only a wider smirk.

"What? I`m not allowed to help now Ichigo?" The soul reaper now named Ichigo gave a smirk and turned to fend off the oncoming attacks.

"I`m guessing your one of the Espada, although…" I noticed Yoruichi scan my body looking for any indications that I was in fact an Espada.

"…I don't see any number tattooed onto you? So are you really an Espada?"

"I suppose you could say I am, although you would have to ask Aizen" I saw a slight smirk form on her mouth and she disappeared. Ducking the Yoruichi just missed my head with her foot, I swirled around and slashed at her leg but she dodged.

I didn't let her rest and charged at her again, smashing her head with mine and kicking her down to the sand below. A slight feeling of satisfaction jolted up my veins but I smothered and a blue attacks were sent my way.

I dodged everyone of them and looked to see the dust clearing and the purple haired woman smirking at me again.

"Well now, you are fast, I may have finally found someone to keep up with me" I let a smile cross my face and jumped away from another attack then disappearing.

"Now that's new" Yoruichi looked around for me, but coming up empty.

"Where did you go?" as if to answer her question I flashed past her and a deep cut appeared on her leg.

"How can you move so fast?" I smiled at her question as I turned I had to cover my face as a cover of sand rushed our way. I smiled and ran out of the sand cloud, happy when it disappeared at revealed a slightly confused Yoruichi.

"I think its you who needs to keep up" I smacked my leg into her lower back which thrust her into one of the pillars. My canine began to peak out and I ran my tongue over one, happy with its sharpness.

I waited for the dust cloud to disappear but as each moment passed my adrenalin only grew stronger, although I got suspicious when my opponent did appear. I searched for her, looking round for a sign but found nothing.

I only just managed to dodge the fist aimed at my face, the next few minuets were a blur of punches, some hit me while some missed. I slashed at her with my sword but she deflected it and jumped to kick my shoulder, pushing me away. The force sent me quite a mile away but I had stuck my hand and foot into the sand, slowing me down somewhat.

Dam, I tested out my shoulder feeling that she had done more damage that first thought. Although I was happy with the damage I had inflicted on her, one deep cut on her leg and some smaller, thinner ones on her face and a few dark bruises forming.

"Looks like I need to get faster" a white light blinded me and the next thing I new was the fleeing of pain erupting on different parts of me body. When the light disappeared I panted as dark purple bruises formed my body and thin cuts also accompanied them.

"I`m still standing" I glared at the woman across from me with a slightly superior look on her face.

"Well I'll have to do something about that, won't I?" I dodged at foot coming my way and kicked the leg she was standing on, out from under her but she cartwheel away. I back flipped onto my feet to block her leg again.

I expected for a on sought of attack be was surprised when she jumped away and smirked at me.

"I think its time to stop playing around and get down to the real fight" she raised out her fist as she spoke.

"Shunkō" white light extended around her and her orange over-shirt gradually tore and disappeared into nothing, leaving her black sleeveless under-shirt surprisingly untouched.

"Very good, but that's nothing compared to what I can do" I smirked and so did she.

"I'll believe that when I see it" she put her first towards me and a white explosion blinded me.

"That should do it" Yoruichi spoke and turned to face the battle going on between Ichigo and Grimmjow although that looked pretty equal now.

"Need a little help?!" Yoruichi shouted out

"No you stay put and look after Orihime" Ichigo shouted just managing to dodge Grimmjow`s claws.

"Don't forget me soul reaper!" The sixth Espada raked his hand across Ichigo`s abdomen leaving three claw marks.

"Or me!" a red cero was fired at Yoruichi as the white explosion disappeared and I growled at the woman in front of me. Although I had quite a few injures already and still felt like I had massive amounts of energy left.

Unluckily the Cero didn't do much damage to my opponent but I could care less about that at the moment.

"So I see you still standing, You must have a lot of tolerance but you do look pretty spent after that attack, so I'll just finish this quickly" I growled as she held out her fist one more time and another white flash erupted.

"Told y-" Yoruichi started but I slashed across her waist.

"Don't count me out yet" I jumped away and held my sword out in front of me one free hand imitated a paw and lay over the one holding my sword.

"Strike from the shadows, Leopardo!" like before the blade turned into black smoke and tendrils of darkness wrapped round my arms, travelling up until they made elegant black patterns on my body and soon the black twister formed around me.

I smiled as I felt a tension in my body loosen and I practically purred at the sensation. My enhanced eyes pinpointed my opponent though the twister and immediately pounced on her.

What made me even more happier was the surprise on her face when my clawed hands/paws slashed down her rib cage to her stomach. I smiled even more when I saw how deep the gashes were and how they smoked black.

"H-How did-" She did finish because she caved over clutching her black smoking side.

"If your going to ask me what it is that feels so painful, I honestly have no idea, I've never really tried this form out" I clenched my paw, getting used to the newly formed limb.

The next few minuets were a blur of kicks, punches and swipes. Some hitting there target, some missing completely. In the end we both stood opposite each other panting, injured and almost completely spent of energy.

Then the area turned dark and I looked up to see Grimmjow standing there with his usual sadistic smile, but long blue claws extend from his fingertips, reaching further than I cared to notice.

"This is my greatest technique, Desgarrón" he slashed one hand down releasing one of the blue claws straight towards Ichigo. He held up his sword to defend it but was pushed back quite a mile away.

"Better keep your attention on me" I turned back to Yoruichi who extended her fist out towards me again.

Almost is if some buried instinct had been unearthed I lay one hand on top of the other, both imitating a paw and black mist wrapped round the both of them, soon huge black mist like paws surround my hands. I could barely hear talking but I must have blocked it out because all I was really focused on was the woman in front of me

"Rebanada"

In the next few moment I don't really remember what happened, all I can remember was reaching Yoruichi then feeling pain erupt from different parts of my body.

Then just darkness wash over my whole body.

* * *

As alway please review and tell me what you think

I look forward to reading them :)


End file.
